


Yule Go With Me, Right?

by hoshitalk



Series: Chaos and Magic [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 14:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9128260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoshitalk/pseuds/hoshitalk
Summary: It's a week before the Yule Ball and Seungcheol's still gotta ask a very special someone to go with him





	

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY JISOO!!! 
> 
> cutting it real close, but its still his birthday in my timezone lol
> 
> unbeta'd, but hope you enjoy some fluffy hp au cheolsoo!!
> 
> EDIT: gdi, ao3 posted it at midnight

It wasn’t a surprise to have the Great Hall filled with Hogwarts students chattering away over their meals. The atmosphere was only intensified by the addition of the students from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang for the Triwizard Tournament. And with the addition of more students came more admirers attempting to get the attention of Choi Seungcheol, Hogwarts 7th year, Gryffindor’s Quidditch prodigy and captain and Triwizard contestant.

He barely had a moment of peace with so many people hounding him. Seungcheol sighed in relief once he scurried far from the miniature crowd diverting their attention to two Slytherins, making a note to get that hair potion thingy Jeonghan and Junhui were eyeing later.

The seventh year halted once he found an empty corridor, leaning against the brick walls as he caught his breath while scanning the hallway warily for any more of his admirers. Seungcheol breathed out a sigh of relief when no one suddenly popped up in front of him, his stride becoming more relaxed as he straightened up again and turned the corner of the hall. He easily made his way through the corridors before he came to a set of stairs. 

Taking two steps at a time, he cursed the fact that students weren’t allowed to apparate inside the school. Even though he had the stamina of a bull (as so described by Lee Chan after an intense warm-up for Quidditch practice and he was the only one left standing), it was still seven long ass flights of stairs before he even got to the right floor. He had someone to meet though, a very important someone that would probably guilt trip him into buying a myriad of Honeydukes famous chocolates using just a cute little pout if he didn’t show up. 

Curse his inability to resist cute things. 

Once finally making up the dreadful flights, Seungcheol pauses for a moment, catching his breath before straightening and turning down a corridor, stopping in front of a certain brick wall across from a tapestry. He glances around, making sure no one’s passing by before walking back and forth three times, thinking hard of what he needed. 

He grins triumphantly when the door to the Room of Requirement emerges, quickly pushing it open and stepping inside to a luxurious bedroom, an elegant four poster bed placed in the center. Really, the picture perfect romantic scene complete with a crackling fireplace and mood lighting with his certain someone already lying on top of the bed and ... studying. Again. 

“Soo baby, what test do you have now?” Seungcheol groans as he strolls over while stripping off his robes and loosening his tie, falling on top of the bed with a bounce before snuggling up to his boyfriend. His boyfriend grunts and shifts beneath him, still focused on the open book next to him. 

“No test, light reading. I had to do something while waiting for you,” Jisoo hums, not looking up from his book as he snickers at the pout he knows is on Seungcheol’s face. “Two minutes then I’m all yours.”

“You’re lucky I can’t say no,” Seungcheol grumbles, nuzzling into the crook of Jisoo’s neck with a huff as he lazily drapes an arm around his boyfriend’s waist, tugging him closer. Jisoo just purrs at the touch, flipping the page before he giggles at the feather light kisses he can feel being pressed onto his neck. But besides that, he pays Seungcheol no attention, taking his time to finish up the rest of the chapter before setting the book aside on the nightstand. Jisoo laughs when Seungcheol groans out a ‘Finally!’, shifting in his boyfriend’s arms so he can face him. 

“Someone’s impatient,” he teases, pacifying Seungcheol with a kiss before the elder could whine at him, giggling when his boyfriend melts into it almost instantly. Seungcheol huffs at him, tugging him closer, intertwining their legs together. 

“Can you blame me? Between classes and the tournament and everyone trying to hog my attention, I’ve barely had a chance to see and much less kiss you!” Seungcheol pouts, demanding another kiss from Jisoo (which he willingly obliges to). 

“Fine, I’ll give you that,” Jisoo says, slightly out of breath after breaking apart. Seungcheol gives him a smug smirk, making the Hufflepuff roll his eyes at him. It really has been a while though, and (not that he’d ever say it out loud), he really did miss having his overgrown puppy of a boyfriend around. 

He sighs in contentment, purring as Seungcheol starts playing with his hair as he tells Jisoo about how annoying it is getting bombarded with attention and love confessions all the time; it’s been months and they still haven’t gotten the ‘I’m really not interested because I’m already dating the most perfect boy in the world!’ hint. It only makes Jisoo laugh and playfully jab at him about being famous instead of his boyfriend’s sympathy and cuddles. 

“I’m practically dating a celebrity!” Jisoo teases, yelping when Seungcheol squeezes his sides. He squirms in Seungcheol’s arm, pouting when the older’s grip on his waist just tightens a little. “It’s true, you’ve already got a line of recruiters and fans just begging for you!” 

“I’ve got better things to worry about,” Seungcheol groans at the reminder, burying his face into Jisoo’s shoulder. He mumbles something, making his boyfriend blink down at him curiously. It takes a few coos and soft prompting for Seungcheol to finally repeat it and when he does, Jisoo can’t help giggling. 

“Asking me to the Yule Ball? That’s more important?” Jisoo says, stifling another giggle at Seungcheol’s pout. Seungcheol nods, saying that he’s been mulling over it since it’s coming up soon and he’s gotten more offers than he wants. 

“I know you get really shy doing mushy, coupley stuff in public, but I really, really, really, really, wanna go with you,” he explains, biting his lower lip, a hint of pink tinting his cheeks. “And I can’t just ditch it cause I’m the champion, even though I’d really like to-”

A sweet kiss from Jisoo stops him from babbling on (and makes him lose his train of thought in the process). When Jisoo breaks the kiss, he’s blinking dazedly at him with a dopey grin.  
“Of course I’ll go with you dummy,” Jisoo says, eyes twinkling with amusement as he brings a hand up to caress Seungcheol’s cheek. “Why on earth would I say no?”

“You hate being the center of attention?” 

“True, but that’s not enough for me to say no,” Jisoo laughs, playfully smacking Seungcheol with his other hand. “Besides, I need to show everyone you’re already taken by me.”

Seungcheol chortles at that, bumping their foreheads together. “Soo baby, are you jealous?” he hums teasingly. 

“Noooo, I just don’t like how those other people ignore the fact you already have a boyfriend and keep asking you out when you’re clearly not interested,” Jisoo huffs at him. “You’re my Cheollie, not theirs!” 

“And you’re my Soo baby, no one else’s,” Seungcheol hums, feeling his heart skip a few beats and warmth bubble in his chest. Jisoo smiles shyly with a nod, giving his boyfriend a gentle kiss, filled with love and affection. 

“So ‘Yule’ go with me?” Seungcheol asks again after they part, wiggling his eyebrows at his beloved. 

“Oh my god Cheol are you serious?!,” Jisoo huffs with a roll of his eyes, flicking Seungcheol’s forehead. 

“Just checking,” Seungcheol laughs, before tugging Jisoo closer and pressing a soft kiss to the top of his head, letting a comfortable silence fall between them. 

All this worrying, and Seungcheol didn’t need to worry about a thing. Well, except for maybe coordinating their outfits for the ball, but that could wait until next time. For now, he’s content with catching on long awaited cuddles with his boyfriend.


End file.
